


Sinners

by FluffyHue



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Cause I feel like angsty sex is what suits them best, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm sorry if you hated this, This is a sin itself, This ship has me dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHue/pseuds/FluffyHue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are they sinners seeking for salvation, or are they sinners accepting their own punishment?</p><p>Kougami's love for Akane comes to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> The sexual tension between these two needs to stop.

Akane never liked wearing tight dresses. She never liked wearing clothes that would show off too much, not that she had a lot to show. Still, it made her feel self-conscious of the lavish looks that men could give. She'd experienced it once, when she was in her late teens, probably 16 or 17. Men had ogled her form, disgusting looks filled with lust that lingered all over her body. From her legs all the way up to her pretty face. Nightmares in which horrible things were being done to her had flooded her brain that night, she didn't even get more than two hours of sleep.

That was when she could still have been considered innocent and barely getting to know the true face of the world. None of that surprises her anymore. Perverted men are the most common thing in the world now.

Isn't the world disgusting?

So now because of those kinds of people she was being used as bait to lure in the criminal. This was her first time being used like this, and she felt very uncomfortable with what she was wearing. A black sheath dress with a lace overlay. Hugging curves that she didn't even knew she had. Accompanying this were some black high heels. Kagari had whistled and said “Geez Akane-chan, I guess you aren't such a little girl afterall.”

Akane felt uncomfortable, everyone kept staring, especially Kougami, eyeing her with only a side glance. Ironically his stare seemed to be the most intense. The fire within them, creating a sharp contrast with his calm, icy blue irises. She shouldn't jump to conclusions though, this could all just be a misunderstanding on her part.

As if sensing the tension Ginoza said, “Let's get going.” Akane had been waiting for Ginoza to say that, so that she can finally put on her dark trench coat, hiding most of her umm-, attributes, not that she had much to brag about, at least that's what she thought. The coat barely offered any coverage though, the dress having gone way above her knees and her coat not being much longer either left most of her legs out in the open for the eye to indulge in as much as it wants, not that it would be allowed too. _Sigh_ , she truly did feel really exposed without her tights. _I just wanna get this over with._

The case, having ended successfully was a great relief to all of them. There had been a big thunderstorm scheduled this night so everyone just wanted to get under the covers and sleep. Kagari was the first to go, followed by Kunizuka, Shion, Kougami, Ginoza, and the last one having been Masaoka. “Have a goodnight missy.” He said.

“Same goes to you, Masoka-san.” She smiled and gave a small wave. Stretching, she set out to find her clothes so that she could get out of that uncomfortable dress. It was pretty and all but she didn't like wearing it. She decided to go to the bathroom to change. No tights, again. Loud thunder startled her as she got out and she could hear the heavy rain dripping on the windows. She had completely forgotten about the storm and the risk of black ice. She decided that it wasn't safe for her to attempt to go home so she resided to sleeping in her somewhat comfortable office chair.

As she made her way through the enforcer’s living quarters she thought about how Kougami kept staring at her with something Akane couldn't identify. Why was he looking at her like that? She couldn't deny that something about this thrilled her. Speaking of said man, his voice had interrupted her thoughts along with the sound of the squeak of a door.

“Inspector, what are you doing here at this hour? Especially with such a heavy rainstorm outside.” His voice was awfully husky.

“How did you know I was near?” Akane had tried her best at not making any noise.

“I could hear the clicking of your heels all the way inside.”

Her shoes. She forgot that she was wearing such high heels. _I hope I didn't wake anyone else up._

“Do you want to come in Inspector?”

Hesitantly, Akane took a step inside, before striding down the middle of his living room. She scanned the room. It looked pretty decent and clean to her. It reminded her of her own apartment, but in a much duller way.

“Please, sit down.”

Akane sat down on the sofa, as indicated by Kougami. It felt so soft under her touch, she couldn't resist but yawn. Her eyes felt fairly heavy.

“Tired? I'll go brew us some coffee.”

Akane gave a light nod and a smile in acknowledgement of his courtesy. When she saw that Kougami was out of sight, she let herself sink back in the sofa. Trying to make herself comfortable, she took off her blazer. The clicking of glass gave a comfortable buzz, as if it were a lullaby. She didn't know when her eyelids closed and her mind drifted into unconsciousness, really…

Akane slowly opened her eyes, to find that she wasn't in the same place she was before. Also, the surface she is laying on feels different, and softer, like a bed. _Oh god, Am I in Kougami’s room?_ Looking to the left she saw Kougami standing by the wall, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes directed down towards the floor.

“I see that you're finally awake Inspector.” He said.

She sat up and with a yawn she asked, “How long was I asleep?”

“I guess you could say that it's more than what I sleep each night.”

“Oh god what time is it?” Feeling now worried and anxious, for wasting Kougami’s time, she glanced outside the window to get a rough estimate of the time. She was not prepared to see darkness, nor the moon or stars.

Glancing at his watch he said, “It's exactly twenty minutes past midnight.” He was slightly amused, but fought down the curl on his lips that was threatening to suffice.

“I should be leaving then.” She got out of the bed and started heading towards the door, until she felt a strong hand around her upper arm, yielding her in her tracks.

“Oh you're not going anywhere. Stay here, it's not safe for you to leave at this hour, Inspector.” His voice sounded hoarse and ragged.

“B-but I-” She tried to protest, but that look in his eye, it seemed so intense, frightful even.

“Come on Inspector, I don't want you to get hurt because of me.”

Knowing that any attempt at leaving would be futile, she turned around and sat back down on the edge of the bed that was facing a lamp. She heard the lock on the door being put in place and sensed that Kougami was walking towards her. He sat on the opposite side of the bed turned away from her so that he wouldn't have to look at her, their backs facing each other instead of their own faces. Akane tried to focus on her shadow cast by the lamp, while also distracting herself by counting the number of spikes in Kougami’s hair. She glanced once again at the window.

It was still raining.

Kougami sighed and suddenly said, “Inspector, do you believe in God?”

“Hmm? If I believe in God? Well, I personally believe that people who blindly have faith in him are people that feel the need to believe in something and talk to someone to relieve yourself of your woe and dread. Believing in God gives you a purpose in life and someone to live for. Praying supposedly grants you a miracle. But I have yet to see him perform one of those miracles on me. So to answer your question, I would like to believe in him, but I just can't bring myself to do it.”

He nodded, and then chuckled, “Just what I expected you to say, Inspector.” He turned his head to glance at her. Big mistake. She had angled her body to look at the window, and he could see that her skirt was hitched up, exposing her white creamy thighs. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any tights. He could also catch a glimpse of her black bra through the thin fabric of her blouse. The light from the lamp illuminated her at such an angle that she looked majestically beautiful. He felt a lump rise in his throat.

Isn't it ironic? Talking about God, but he's committing a sin himself by lusting over her. Sin, creation of the Devil himself, God's adversary.

She felt him turn around, and Akane couldn't even bring herself to look at him. _Oh god, what is he doing?_ His touch froze her up, but surprisingly she didn't feel tense at all. His hands were touching both of her shoulders so lightly, with a feathery touch.

It was tempting.

He put his head so close to her neck, almost burying his face in it. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, making a trail of goosebumps throughout her whole body. His hands slowly went down to her waist, slightly squeezing the area.

“I want you, Akane Tsunemori.”

Kougami dipped a finger inside of Akane’s blouse, stroking her collarbone, and following the line all the way to her shoulder, making circular motions with his thumb and index finger.

Akane didn't move or reject his touch. It was just so gentle, a sharp contrast with his usually cold demeanor.

She wondered if all of that was just a shell, to hide his human side, the side that showed all of his vulnerabilities, his desires and his darkest secrets.

She wanted to see that side of him.

Interrupting her thoughts was Kougami’s abrupt movement, pushing her so that she would lay down on the bed, hands breaking the fall by instinct.

Kougami whispered against Akane’s neck, “Akane, if you don't want me to ruin you, go now and we'll never speak of this again. I'm warning you. If we go any further this could certainly end your career as an Inspector.

Akane knew she should go, and exit right through that door, but it was as if her muscles wouldn't allow her to move. _I should really get going. But I wanna stay…_ This had become an internal struggle with her mind. Should she really go? Would her career as an Inspector really go down the drain, just for one night? Actually, she didn't want to think of this as just one night, she wanted something more, even though she was painfully aware of reality. She decided to stay and not move.

After a few seconds, Kougami didn't feel Akane move, he took this as her consent and looked her in the eyes. Those big, hazel eyes he always wanted to take a closer look at. Were they really going to do this? Would he allow her to partake in this affair? _Their affair_. A moral man wouldn't.

He has never been a moral man.

A moral man would apologize to her and tell her that this was a mistake, so as she wouldn't get damaged. He doesn't want to taint her, but would he really?

Is his subconscious actually just trying to make it seem as if this is bad, but in reality is this what's needed to release all of their emotions that have been kept away, not wanting to bring them up?

He knows he wants her. No, he needs her. He wants to see all of her, places that no one else has seen, and if someone has, well, that just means he needs to be better.

But he doesn't only lust over her, he loves her in his own twisted way. It's the most sincere feeling he's ever had. _Love_. Something he thought didn't, couldn't exist in such a world, now proved wrong by Akane.

Akane’s tender touch, outlining his jawline, broke him out of his thoughts. Looking down at the woman below him, he thought about how all of this started because of him, how he probably scared her with his actions, and probably scaring her now too.

The feeling of soft lips on his own rough ones was enough for him to come back to the real world, and not the dark depths of his corrupted mind.

The soft kiss was starting to turn more heated and passionate. Kougami caressed Akane’s lower lip with his tongue, noticing how it was thicker than the top one. His action made her gasp, and Kougami took this as his advantage to add his tongue in. Akane moaned as he explored her mouth, her own damp tongue battling for dominance with his. He softly rubbed his teeth against her lip.

He planted light kisses along her jawline, leaving Akane’s skin on fire where his mouth had been. Moving down her neck, exhaling little puffs of air on her skin, making the heat between her thighs all the more unbearable. He sucked on her skin, wanting to leave marks all over her, as assurance that she was his.

As he moved down towards her chest and started unbuttoning her shirt, he stopped at the second button and whispered along her neck, “Are you sure you want this?”

Akane prompted herself on one elbow and whispered back, “Yes. Don't be afraid. I trust that you won't hurt me.”

That trust that she put on him, it was just too much. It made him all the more pressured for her to be protected and safe, especially by him, he didn't want to blame himself if anything ever happened to her. The guilt would consume him slowly, torturing him until his last days.

Akane’s finger slowly traced his neck, down towards his back, adding her nails. It made him want to just fuck her right now, but he had to wait. It's funny how such a simple touch can enlighten all of his nerves at once. Her hands went back up to both of his shoulders, slightly squeezing them as reassurance for him to continue, while also adding a smile.

That smile, it's what he loves so much about her. His eyes softened at the sight of her, and he thinks that he would give the world to her if he could.

He continued where he left off, and now that he unbuttoned her shirt, he slipped his calloused hands along her silky, soft skin. His hands went to the small of her back, slowly trailing up, until he reached the clasp of her black lace bra. He toyed with the fabric for a little bit, until he finally freed her from the flimsy undergarment.

Instead of doing the obvious though, he rubbed his thumb along the curve of her breast. She knew he was torturing her, and she would have to go along with it.

For now.

She made a whimpering noise, painfully aware of how wet she was. Kougami gave an internal smirk of satisfaction, knowing that he must be doing something right. I'll be nice, he thought. He took all of her breast into his hand. A handful. Much more than he expected. She wasn't exactly voluptuous, but she was well endowed for her stature.

While he molded her breast with his right hand, he flicked his tongue over the nipple of the other. Akane gasped at his touch, and moaned after he sucked her nipple, gently. His hand ghosted over her stomach, and it was as if heat was radiating from her body. Akane ran her hands through his hair, slowly heading down towards his neck, pulling him closer to her. She spread her legs wider, so that he could press his body against hers fully. He was heavy, but none of that mattered.

She liked the attention that was being paid to her breasts, but she needed attention somewhere lower. She pressed her legs together, and whimpered, so as to give him a hint. She thought she saw a smirk spread across his face, but it was gone the second after she saw it. 

Painfully slow, he finally left her breasts and made a trail with his mouth in between the valley of her breasts, down her flat stomach, while he playfully poked his tongue in her navel and almost chuckled at the sight of seeing her jump.

He played with the hem of her skirt, hiking it up, exposing her black underwear. The tightness in his pants was getting all the more overwhelming. He lifted her back a little bit, so that he could reach the zipper behind. Akane felt the fabric loosen around her waist and could feel the cold air sink into her body, making her involuntarily jump.

She was always very sensitive to the cold.

Would he know that? More importantly, will she let him know other things? The answer is yes, right? _I mean look at what I'm doing right now, of course the answer is yes…_

As he pulled down her skirt he craned his neck to look up at her. She was using the back of her hand to cover her flushed face. He continued and took of her skirt completely, satisfied at seeing the wetness of her panties. He hooked his thumb on the waistband of her panties but then stopped. He wasn't gonna give it easy to her. No way. He would make her suffer the same way she makes him suffer, because his feelings for her are a suffering of its own. He rubbed his thumb on her clit over the fabric. The sudden touch made her give a restrained moan, she bit her lip as he went on. But what she craved was skin on skin.

After a few seconds, his head went down, but to her inner thighs, raising her legs so that his face can fit. In all honesty, he wasn't expecting the silkiness and softness of her skin. He wishes that he can touch it whenever he wants.

_Will he?_

Abruptly, he pulled down her underwear and used his finger to trail down her slit and encircle her entrance. Then used the other hand to rub on her swollen clit.

The pleasure was too much for Akane, and a moan overpowered her. She was trying her best to be quiet but she doesn't care anymore. She gasped at the feeling of something warm and wet against her skin, giving just the right amount of pressure against her clit that caused her to buck her hips involuntarily. His tongue went down in a zigzag pattern, making Akane want to roll her eyes completely back. She felt a slender finger go inside of her. The feeling of her velvet folds against his skin, accompanied by her moans and whimpers was agonizing. 

Just as he felt that she was about to reach her peak, he stopped and slipped his fingers out of her. She whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and pressed her legs together. The tension in her stomach and ache in between her legs was rising to an unbearable level. She could hear him taking off his belt, but at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Before he could completely undo his belt, however, she pushed him down onto the bed so that she was straddling him. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, “You better start.”

“Should I?” It was becoming harder and harder for him to keep holding back, especially with her wetness trickling down his shaft.

“Please.” She said as she grinded against him. Her actions made him grunt. He was clasping her arm so tightly as a form of self restraint. She ran her fingers down his well toned body, not wanting to take off his shirt completely just yet. As she went lower and lower, she cupped his member with her small hand. He gave a, this time a little bit louder, grunt. He grabbed at the fabric of her blouse, but he couldn't hold back any longer.

He pinned her down on the bed, again, so that he was on top of her. Now he finally undid his belt, getting rid of his trousers, the final barrier between them. He pressed against her a bit more, while trying not to crush her. He pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance, coating himself in her sweet juices. But before he continued he needed to ask her a question.

“Am I your first?” He asked.

Akane’s hand was covering her mouth, she didn't trust her clumsy mouth to speak at a moment like this. She shook her head. No.

He looked bemused for a little bit. He really thought she was a virgin, and he would've liked the idea of having been the first man in her life. Oh well, that didn't matter to him that much anyway, to say the least. He still loves her with the same intensity. Besides, this gave him more motivation to make this moment an unforgettable one.

Akane couldn't tell if this upset him or not, she hoped it didn't. Sure she might have gone down on 1 or 2 guys before but they don't matter to her anymore. It's true that a woman never forgets her first time, but it was as if this was her first. She loved him so much, with a burning passion that was indescribable. It hurt so much that they would never be able to be together, never touch each other like they're doing right now, never look at each other's eyes and have a silent conversation. She was consciously aware that he would have to leave, sooner or later, more likely sooner. But this is what they chose, even if it meant their destruction.

Without warning, he thrust into her, so hard that it made her legs feel weak. He was going at a slow pace, while tracing the hollow of her curves with his fingers. He needed to memorise every inch of her body, even if it would hurt to remember.

He picked up the pace, and he hit a particular spot inside of her that made her give out a loud moan. Her sounds were intoxicating, but he covered her mouth with a calloused hand, worrying that someone would fancy upon them.

Beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead, towards his chest and back. He looked at Akane, she was covered in sweat too, but that made her all the more attractive to him.

Akane knew she was close, and he was too. After a few more thrusts, she arched her back and rolled her eyes, feeling a ton of splendid sensations. Kougami felt Akane’s walls tighten against him. He groaned in pleasure. The burn in her stomach felt wonderful. Her mouth was open agape, and she whimpered after she was done.

Kougami didn't take long after her either. It had been a long time since he had felt this, and it was wonderful. After he released inside of her, he collapsed on top of her, exhausted. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, her skin drenched in sweat. He swore that he could drown in the sweet scent of her.

“Akane…” He said with his ragged voice.

Akane ran her hand through his dark hair, smiling. This moment felt fanciful, but yet it was real.

He lifted his head, and used his hands to lift himself up from her body. He looked at her, and he wondered if he should tell her that she looked beautiful. He hugged her against his chest, softly caressing her short hair. Akane was surprised to say the least, but she let herself indulge in the moment since it's probably their last time ever being this close and intimate. She gripped the wet fabric of his white uniform shirt that was still on, but unbuttoned.

“You know I love you Inspector, right?” He said.

She smiled against his chest and nodded. “You know I love you too, right?”

He responded by hugging her tighter.

Are they sinners seeking for salvation? Or are they sinners accepting their punishment?


End file.
